Freddie Benson
) Freddie's bio |Row 2 title = Family: |Row 2 info = See list of Benson family members |Row 3 title = Friends and Likes:|Row 3 info = Sam Puckett (Best Friend, Ex-Girlfriend, Still in Love With) Carly Shay (Best Friend, Ex-Girlfriend) Spencer Shay Gibby Gibson Principal Franklin Nevel Papperman (after IPity The Nevel) Brad (because of his yummy fudge, and an awsome intern) Harper T-Bo Coconut Cream Pie Perfectly preparing a pizza (as mentioned in IHire An Idiot) Computers Technology Celebrities Underwater World of Warlords Galaxy Wars Fencing Pini's lasagna Lane Alexander Model Trains Baseball |Row 4 title = Dislikes: |Row 4 info = Nevel Papperman (before iPity The Nevel) Carly and Sam fighting Marissa Benson (when she is overprotective of him.) Cort When people stick ribs on his face When Spencer teases him about eating his "Mushywooms" Shannon Mitchell Mushrooms (iSam's Mom) Asparagus IMove Out |Row 5 title = Talents: |Row 5 info = Tech stuff Acting British accents Portraying vampires Fencing Math (Long Division) Shooting Arrows (Jr. Bow & Arrow Club at Ridgeway) |Row 6 title = iCarly.com blogs |Row 6 info = Freddie's blogs |Row 7 title = Portrayed by: |Row 7 info = Nathan Kress |Row 8 title = Alias: |Row 8 info = Chess Masterson (in iParty with Victorious)}} Fredward "Freddie" Benson, '(born on February 4, 1994, age ) is Carly's apartment neighbor, her best friend, and her ex-boyfriend. Carly was his long-time crush, and they dated for a time in iSaved Your Life. He eventually broke up with her because he wanted to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of her if she only liked him because he had saved her life. It was later revealed that he returned the feelings of Sam, when he kissed her in iLost My Mind. Though in iLove You, he admitted that he loved Sam, they mutually decided to break-up because they didn't "click". His first kiss was Sam, and he was hers. He is the oldest member of the iCarly gang. He lives right across the hall from Carly in the Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8-D/8-H, and is iCarly's technical producer. Freddie is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Personality Freddie is very intelligent and is shown to be a bit of a "geeky, but cool" person who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology. He is also a member of the A.V. Club in school, along with being a fan of World of Warlords (Parody of World of Warcraft). Because of his love for computers, he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates the technical equipment on iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor, (which he made move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. Freddie does have a somewhat devious side, especially when he wants to get back at Carly or Sam for something. This was shown in iStage An Intervention and iHire An Idiot. Freddie likes to believe that he is "bad", but his pranks and wrongdoings usually backfire somehow, and he's a squeaky-clean as ever. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars (Parody of Star Wars). His interest is also shown in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton Cruiser" spaceship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a laser gun and a stun blazer (which he shocked himself with when he thought he was dreaming). He also shares Spencer's love for World of Warlords as evidenced in iStart a Fanwar. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like his ancestors and his mother. However, his fencing has not been mentioned since and it is likely he quickly lost interest in it. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis, much to his embarrassment. Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. Although in iFence, he is shown fencing with his right hand, which can lead fans to thinking he is ambidextrous. He is the only person in the cast who is shown to be multi-lingual, although Sam has demonstrated fluency in Italian, (she said it is because her mom ''really likes Italian guys). Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish (he often has random Spanish oubursts, see below), He also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. It is unkown of how he's multi-lingual. Some iCarly fans use the theory of how it has something to do with the tracking chip that Freddie's mom put in his head. In some episodes, Freddie shows a rare case of somewhat violent and mean thoughts. In iWon't Cancel the Show, he is shown to be shaking in laughter at Gibby's discomfort of having to brush his teeth with mustard repeatedly. When Sam bothers him in iSell Penny-Tees, he slowly picks up a knife, but stops himself. In iPity The Nevel, he wanted Nevel to drink from the shoe Sam's foot had "been sweating in for over a year." In iOMG, he seems pretty amused by the fact that Sam posted the (obviously mean) pictures of what she'd drawn on Gibby's forehead on the internet.thumb|308px|right Freddie lives with his overprotective mother Marissa Benson, who frequently embarrasses him. In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his mom´s behavior and moves out. At the end of the episode, he comes back on the condition that she never embarrass him in public again, and that she unlocks all the TV channels, although Marissa is hesitant to unlock the nature channel. As mentioned in iDate Sam & Freddie, he knows his mom put a chip in his head. In a recent iCarly.com interview with T-Bo, Freddie confesses to T-Bo that he has stagefright, although in iCook, Freddie, (when he found out he was on TV), said "I'm Freddie Benson" in a nervous and rather amusing way. In various episodes, he has been shown to be a caring person and true friend to both Carly and Sam. For example, in iReunite with Missy, he saw Sam's need for help, and secretly got rid of Missy for her by giving away his cruise vacation to her, also so he wouldn't have to leave the girls and the webshow. On numerous other occasions, he does whatever he can to help both of his friends, and sometimes Carly's brother Spencer as well. Freddie can have great physical strength. In iScream on Halloween, he ripped a door knob off with his bare hands, (it was an accident). In iThink They Kissed, when Carly pinned him down, Freddie easily reversed it. In Season 4, his biceps looked a lot thicker than in the past. This is due to Nathan Kress working out more. (In iOMG, it took Sam a little longer than before to beat him in arm wrestling.) Relationships With Other Main Characters Sam Puckett Sam and Freddie have a strong and ongoing love/hate relationship. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, while at other times they have been known to resort to physical violence and name-calling. They shared their first kiss together in iKiss, "just to get it over with". He said in his speech in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as "really close friends," and in iReunite With Missy, Freddie's full acceptance of Sam as a friend was further confirmed when he gave up a chance to go on an around-the-world cruise, which he desperately wanted, to get rid of Missy so Sam could get Carly back as a best friend. (see: Seddie Friendship) ]] . He loves her too <3]] In season 4, it is shown that they have grown a lot closer, and have started spending more time together without Carly. In the season 4 special, iOMG, it is revealed that Sam is in love with Freddie after she kisses him unexpectedly during the school's annual lock-in. In iLost My Mind, Freddie kisses Sam unexpectedly live on iCarly, showing he has feelings for her as well. They soon start dating after that (and seem rather content). In iLove You, they go and visit Sam's uncle and he tells Freddie to take care of Sam. By the end of iLove You, he tells Sam "I love you," and she reciprocates after they mutually decided to break-up: For more information on the relationship between Sam and Freddie, see: Seddie. Carly Shay Freddie's massive crush on Carly Shay was established in the first episode of the very first season, but for a while, she said that she just wanted to be friends with him. They have known each other since the sixth grade, and are shown to care for each other very strongly, as they both stand up for the other one on a number of occasions. (see: Creddie Friendship) He openly shows dislike towards any guy Carly has a crush on, or any guy who shows and interest in Carly. When Freddie tries to make a move on her, Carly generally rejects him in a humorous, yet still kind, way. They are very close friends, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute little voice. He saved her life from an oncoming taco truck in the episode iSaved Your Life, and they became a couple for a short while, but broke up at the end of the episode because Freddie didn't want to take advantage of Carly if she only liked him because he saved her life. Freddie told Carly that if she wanted he would be willing to try their relationship again later after the whole "hero thing" was over. Freddie also cares about Carly's safety as shown in iSaved Your Life, iScream On Halloween and many other episodes of the show, and it has been hinted in many episodes that Freddie and his love for her is important to Carly. Their relationship hasn't been brought up or officially resolved since iSaved Your Life. For more information on the relationship between Carly and Freddie, see: Creddie. Spencer Shay Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. We can also see that Freddie and Spencer work together as a team. (see: Fencer) Gibby Gibson Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend, because Gibby found Freddie on top of her. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. It is seen in many iCarly videos on their website that they hang out more. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together in the episode iSam's Mom. (see: Fibby) Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes '''Sam Puckett (2006-present; "Frenemy"; Best Friend; First Kiss; Date; Ex-Girlfriend; Current Love) Freddie has had a strong love/hate relationship with Sam for as long as they have known each other. Although their initial interactions to one another were very hostile, and they still often act as though they dislike each other, Sam and Freddie have actually developed a strong friendship over time. In iKiss, Freddie said that it would be "too weird," if Sam didn't make his life miserable all the time right before they kissed "just to get over with". They promised each other that they would never tell anyone about the kiss. In the season 4 episode iOMG, Carly and Freddie thought Sam was in love with Brad, the iCarly intern, but Sam unexpectedly kissed Freddie again, revealing that it is in fact him she is in love with. In the episode iLost My Mind, Freddie unexpectedly kisses Sam live on the webshow, showing he returns the feelings she has for him. They soon decide to start dating at the end of the episode. The sequel to iLost My Mind is iDate Sam & Freddie, where they go on their first date. Though in iLove You he admits he loves Sam after they mutually decided to break up. (See Seddie for detailed examples of this, as well as speculation regarding their relationship). Carly Shay (2005-Present; Best Friend; First Love; Ex-Girlfriend; Unknown Currently) Freddie has had a massive crush on Carly since the first day they met, and has always wanted her to be his girlfriend (he has revealed many times he has loved her since the 6th grade, which most likely means they met in the 6th grade). They had moments that were obviously romantic, such as their slow dance at the end of iSpeed Date when they decidided that it was the worst dance and they deserved to have one good dance.. It has been implied, before and after they had a romantic relationship, that they are important to each other, and Freddie's feelings for Carly are important to her. They actually became a couple in iSaved Your Life, but Freddie broke up with Carly out of concern that she only loved him because he had saved her life. They agreed to reconsider their relationship if they still had feelings for each other after the "hero thing" wore off. Carly and Freddie's relationship status after iSaved Your Life has never been formally resolved. (See Creddie for more examples of this, detailed examples, and speculation about their relationship.) Valerie (2007; Ex-Girlfriend; Date) Freddie had a brief relationship with Valerie in iWill Date Freddie.She kissed him very lightly on the lips, which Freddie later claimed was too short to really count as a first kiss. Freddie broke up with Valerie after learning that she was only using him to ruin iCarly for her own web show's gain. She was also mentioned in iKiss. Shannon Mitchell (2008; Date; Admirer) Shannon had an unrequited crush on Freddie in iWin a Date. They went on a triple date (along with Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Reuben) at the Cheesecake Warehouse, during which Carly and Freddie tried to persuade Shannon to like Gibby (who had a crush on Shannon) instead, without success. Freddie obviously didn't like her; he did it out of friendship for Gibby. Rona Berger (2008; Alternate Reality Girlfriend) Rona was Freddie's girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. He seemed very unhappy in the relationship, as Rona was quite pushy, self-absorbed, and mean. Melanie Puckett (2009; Date; Kiss; Admirer) .]] In iTwins, Freddie (who believed that Sam's twin sister, Melanie, didn't exist and that Sam was simply playing a prank on him) asked Melanie for a date in an attempt to force her to admit that she was really Sam. During their date, Melanie tried to convince Freddie that she wasn't Sam by kissing him, unaware that Sam had, in fact, kissed Freddie. Later, in iThink They Kissed, Freddie stated that he was pretty sure that the kiss was actually with Melanie and not Sam, although he said he was "still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing." This indicated that he seems to have accepted Melanie as real, although in the actual episode Sam and Carly convince him she was just a fabrication. (Also, see Felanie.) Shelby Marx (2009; Celebrity Crush; Friend) Freddie had a crush on Shelby in iFight Shelby Marx. He made several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she repeatedly indicated that he was actually creeping her out. Magic Malika (2009; Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks, Malika was one of three girls who asked Freddie to the Girls' Choice Dance in iSpeed Date. He had no interest in her, but agreed to go with her because he had waited too long to respond to the other two girls (who had found other dates). The date did not go well, because she made Freddie's cell phone float and a smoothie explode. After that she disappeared and was never seen again. Jamie (2009; Attempted Date) Freddie mentions Jamie as one of the two girls who asked him to the Girls' Choice Dance. Ariana (2009; Attempted Date) Freddie mentions Ariana as one of the two girls who asked him to the Girls' Choice Dance. Leslie (2010; Date) Freddie reluctantly agreed to go on a double date (along with Spencer) with Leslie in iWas A Pageant Girl. He showed little interest in Leslie, and both girls left after being ignored for most of the night, while Freddie and Spencer battled in the "Who am I?" game. Sabrina Gibson (2010; Date; Slight Crush - Ended) 'Freddie spent several nights video-chatting with Gibby's cousin, Sabrina, in iBeat the Heat. Despite some initial romantic interest, the two never became anything more than friends, because when they met in person, Freddie was put off by Sabrina's much greater height. (In the extended version of this episode, Freddie gave up his interest in Sabrina after she accidentally destroyed Carly's class project, indicating that he still had feelings for her at the time). '''Three Unnamed Ridgeway Girls (2011; Date; Former Admirers) '''In iPity The Nevel A random group of three Ridgeway girls all mentioned they thought Freddie was hot at Nevel's "Karma" party after the Fredward Cullen sketch. They were again seen saying that he should do more Fredward Cullen sketches at the Groovie Smoothie before he went out with Patrice 'Patrice (2011; Date; Former Admirer) Patrice asked Freddie for a date in iPity The Nevel after seeing his vampire impression on iCarly. However when Gibby showed up (dressed as a werewolf) at the Groovie Smoothie while they were on their date, Patrice decided she was "more into the werewolf type", followed by Gibby entering the room dressed werewolf-like. When Freddie angrily shouts, "Gibby, you have a girlfriend!" Gibby responds with, "We're not exclusive!" before he and Patrice leave the Groovie Smoothie together. Tori Vega (2011; Friend; Slight Crush) Freddie first saw Tori when he, together with Sam and Carly, found her on the Internet together with Stephen (in iParty with Victorious). Freddie was immediately attracted to her, much to Carly's annoyance. However, while he was attracted to Tori, he didn't act on it when he actually met her. Freddie's Random Spanish Outbursts Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the iCarly series, some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. Although it is currently season 5, so it may or may not be reavealed at some point. A theory among fans is that the tracking chip implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) Season 2 iWant My Website Back *"Como?" - means "how?". iMust Have Locker 239 '*"''Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamtion of happiness or approval or up. '''iDate A Bad Boy *"Buenas días, muchachas!" - means "Good morning, girls!" Season 3 iCook *"Queso" - means "cheese"; *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic"; *"Gracias" - means "thank you"; *"Carne" - means "meat". iCarly Awards *"Con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while *"gusto" means "like" or "pleasure".. iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants"; *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"Casa de Freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie", "Freddie's house" or "House of the Freddo." iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water". iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David.". iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous.". iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister"; *"finalmente" - means "finally"; *"Calcetin" - means "sock". iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish, just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" iWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!". iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas", although it would have made sense if he had said "Feliz Cumpleanos" (happy birthday), as he said it in a message for Gibby wishing him a happy birthday. *"Adios" - means "goodbye." *"Veo" - means "look". iBeat the Heat *"Tubos yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment". Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *"Aquí" - means "here". iGet Pranky *"Ocho" - means "eight". iSell Penny-Tees *"Queso" - means "cheese". iDo *"Albóndigas" - means "meatballs". iStart a Fanwar *"Chorizo" means "sausage"; *"por fin" means "finally". Season 5 iStill Psycho *"Cabeza" - means "head"; *"Pañal" means "diaper"; *"Correcto" means "correct" iToe Fat Cakes *"Estados Unidos" - means United States Trivia *In the episode iLove You, Sam and Freddie go to prison to see Sam's Uncle Carmine. He says, "You be good to our little Sammy," showing she may want her family to approve of her relationship with Freddie, which he supports, even thought her family scares him. *In IDate Sam & Freddie, it is revealed Freddie has lost some of his hearing. This became known when Sam revealed she first started liking him after she pushed him into a bike messenger. The bike messenger accidentally knocked Freddie down and his head hit a fire hydrant. He layed there moaning with blood coming out of his ears. Freddie personally believes it was worth the hearing loss. *Freddie loves Italian food, like his ex-girlfriend, Sam, which is why he brought her to Pini's on their date in IDate Sam & Freddie *Freddie wore a new Penny T in IDate Sam & Freddie. It was gray and had the phrase, "Penny Tease" on it in red letters. *The audience finds out that Freddie knows about the tracking chip his mother put in his head in IDate Sam & Freddie. *In Season 5, Freddie is no longer described as "nerdy." Dan Schneider (Creator/Executive Producer) tweeted: "Pic! Remember when Freddie was nerdy? Um, not anymore! " *His "before the start of the webshow" countdown ("In 5...4...3...2...!") can be considered a catchphrase, even outside the webshow. He used it in iWas A Pageant Girl, iGive Away a Car, and he mocked Sam for saying the "1" in iTake on Dingo ("You '''don't' say the one!"). Also, in iHire An Idiot, he started the countdown, but as he reaches the end, Cort unexpectedly yells, "ONE!" much to his annoyance. This was reenacted in iLost My Mind, when Freddie does the countdown, and the mental patients shout "ONE!!!" Carly omitted the "one" when she did the countdown (iKiss). It's mentioned again in iChristmas when Carly explains that she doesn't understand why he omits the one, but she likes it anyway. Freddie ''does say the one in iFight Shelby Marx, but this is in a countdown to the end of a fight. He also said it when Sam rolls him from the couch in iStill Psycho *He seems to have a habit of yelling to get attention. He does this in iDon't Want to Fight, iSell Penny-Tees and in iStart a Fanwar. *Freddie has cried four times so far: in iWanna Stay with Spencer (because he was upset Carly was leaving); in iPromise Not to Tell (because he thought he was going to juvie); in iQuit iCarly (because he didn't want Carly and Sam to split up); and iFix a Pop Star (because he was forked in the shoulder and was under a lot of pain). *Freddie is allergic to bees (mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher) and onions (mentioned in Sam's Christmas Blog on iCarly.com). *The equipment on his cart includes: an old TV antenna; a PlayStation Controller; and a dashboard. Most of the equipment on the cart are things Nathan Kress doesn't even recognize. *During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Toplin, a nerdy boy who had a crush on Megan Parker (Drake's sister and Josh's stepsister, played by Miranda Cosgrove) in the episode ''"Battle of the Panthatar." However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character on iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly (also played by Miranda Cosgrove). As for Toplin's scenes, they were ultimately cut, because the producers were worried that the young Nickelodeon fans would be confused by seeing Nathan on Drake & Josh playing a character similar to Freddie. *In iGet Pranky, Freddie revealed that he was a Boy Scout (although he should have been a Boy Sprout, since on the show, the Girl Scouts are known as the Girl Sprouts). *Freddie can Fence, and is a member of the Rideway High School Fencing Club. In iMeet Fred, he is also said to be a member of the Bow and Arrow Club, as well as the Matheletes (iSaw Him First). He is also a member of the AV Club. *In iMove Out, it is revealed that Freddie's mom, Marissa Benson, kept him inside her for eleven months ("I wanted to make sure you were done!"). *Freddie is the only member of the iCarly Trio who hasn't gotten a birthday episode yet. *Freddie is an Aquarius. *In the second season, Freddie's voice got lower due to puberty. *In a promo for an episode, it shows a timeline of the episodes. Freddie's name is misspelled when it shows the title of the episode - iWill Date Freddy (instead of the actual title, iWill Date Freddie) *As of iLost My Mind, Freddie has had three girlfriends. Coincidentally, all three of them are (or were) webshow hosts. Freddie's Enemies/Rivals *Sam (early seasons) *Jake *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Valerie *Nevel Papperman (Until iPity The Nevel ) *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (iFence) *Jonah (IHate Sam's Boyfriend) *Kyoko and Yuki (IGo to Japan) *Fred (temporary only in iMeet Fred) *Gibby (only when Gibby thought Freddie was mackin' on his girlfriend in iEnrage Gibby; otherwise, they're good friends) *Missy Robinson (IReunite With Missy) *Nora Dershlit (IPsycho & IStill Psycho) *Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit (IStill Psycho) *The Shadow Hammer (iSam's Mom) *Cort (IHire An Idiot) Gallery Click here to view Freddie's Gallery References Category:Characters Category:1994 births Category:Benson family Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students at Ridgeway Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:iCarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Images of Freddie Benson